Put Some Clothes On!
by LittleRedAllGrownUp
Summary: "Hey Kensei! You ready to go?" Kensei snorted, "I've been ready to go for the last hour and a half. You clearly aren't though,"  "Wha—of course I'm ready to go. Why wouldn't I be?" "You aren't wearing any freaking clothes!" Rated M for Shinji/Hari's mouth


LittleRed : Heheh hey there guys…parley? I know your probably irritated with my lack of updating and I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about that. It's not for lack of trying trust me. You can ask Kitty, I'm driving myself crazy with this mainly because I want so badly to make this a really good story for you all. My problem is I have major writers block and every once in a while I'll find a hole and be able to produce something like this. So to appease your Hari/Hime addiction I present this masterpiece

"**Put Some Clothes On!"**

Jushiro: Now wait just a second here. My little girls are not going to be involved in anything that's over PG.

LittleRed: Oh please Hari's mouth is practically rated R. And Hime is not as innocent and pure minded as everyone thinks she is. Especially when it comes to a certain blonde haired ex-captain (_nudges a blushing Himeko with a suggestive smile_) Right Himeko?

Hime: (_Can only blush brightly_)

Jushiro: I don't care I don't—

LittleRed: (_waves her hand absently_) Calm down calm down Candyman. The title may be suggestive for obvious reasons (_smirks evilly_) but it isn't what you think. This is merely an explanation to our darling twins choice of clothes.

Jushiro: Oh…I see…continue…

LittleRed: (_shakes head_) Dad's, whatcha gonna do? (_Looks to Himeko_) Wanna take us away?

Himeko: (_rolls eyes_) Lazy bum…LittleRedAllGrownUp does not own any characters from Bleach. Those all belong to the amazing Tite Kubo. She and her amazing friend/sister do however own me and equally amazing twin Hari.

Hari: I am amazing.

LittleRed: It's in your genes.

* * *

><p>The first snowfall of the winter had finally come to Karakura Town. With all of the preparing for the battle with Aizen our courageous heroes decided to take a small reprieve from the duties of training to enjoy some much needed down time.<p>

Seeing as this was their first time seeing snow in the living world both Ukitake twins were absolutely amazed by the sight. Though they couldn't explain it to Ichigo or the others what the difference between snowfall in the Seireitei and snowfall in the living world was, but there was a vast difference. Renji, Toshiro, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, Rangiku, Tessai, and Kisuke all understood what they were meaning so they didn't have to worry about explaining it to them. Grimmjow thought they were both out of their freaking minds. It was frozen fucking rain. Big whoop. Yet they were in awe by the sight.

Their excitement for the new weather only increased when they learned of what the living called ice rinks. Ice skating wasn't a foreign idea to the Seireitei born and raised Himeko and Hari. They often skated on the frozen pond of Ugendo during the winter months back home. Sometimes Momo joined them when she wasn't busy as did Yachiru, though when the little pinkette came there was usually more 'responsible adult supervision' going on since their days usually ended with someone getting hurt from flying tackles and skating blade cuts. So it was only natural that they would want to go.

Grimmjow absolutely refused to go with them. Something about cats and water not mixing. Himeko had snickered at his response while Hari merely glared at him.

Rangiku, Rukia, Yumichika, and Orihime were all going to see some sort of movie that Ichigo had dubbed a chick flick. Then they were going to go shopping at the mall. Where the two were supposed to meet up with them later.

Ikkaku, Renji, and Chad were going to some kind of martial arts championship thingy. The girls had kinda zoned out on them when the words martial and art popped up in the conversation.

Ichigo was spending time with his family.

They didn't ask Kisuke because that would be awkward. As good as friends as they were it would be weird. Very weird.

And Toshiro had flat out told them no.

So they did the only thing left for them to do. They turned to the two people that they knew would never deny them something they wanted.

Shinji Hariko and Kensei Muguruma.

After some pleading, tantrum throwing, Hari threats, and Hime pouts the twins finally cracked the two ex-soul reaper captains. Which is how they found themselves in the living quarters of Kisuke's shop waiting for Hari and Himeko to finish getting ready. Shinji was entertaining himself by twirling his cap around one of his long fingers while Kensei passed the time by having a glaring contest with Grimmjow. The former 9th Squad Captain didn't trust the ex-Sexta Espada sudden change of heart. If the Arrancar had a heart that was. Grimmjow didn't like the silver haired Visored because Hari seemed to take his opinions more openly and acceptingly then anyone else's, even Himeko's. She also rarely got into fights with him, well less fights then she did with others.

Kisuke merely watched the two with a small smirk upon his face as he fanned himself with that paper fan of his that he always popped out of nowhere, even if it wasn't necessary. This was better than television for him.

Shinji huffed in irritation, "Man how long does it take for two girls to put on some freaking clothes? It's not like we're going anywhere special. Just to a stupid fucking skating rink."

Without warning Shinji found himself face planting into the hardwood floors.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry Shinji I didn't see you there~!"

The blonde growled pushing himself up to glare at a smirking Hari through narrowed dull brown eyes. She stood above him with a superior and very pleased smirk upon her face. That is until Himeko appeared at her side with a disapproving frown on her face.

"Hari we talked about this,"

Hari rolled her eyes, "I know I know, but he deserved it!" she then turned her attention to Kensei, "Hey Kensei! You ready to go?"

Kensei snorted, "I've been ready to go for the last hour and a half. You clearly aren't though,"

"Wha—of course I'm ready to go. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You aren't wearing any freaking clothes!"

Hari looked down at herself to make sure she was indeed wearing clothes and this wasn't like one of her nightmares of showing up in her underwear come to life. These were definitely clothes. Human world clothes that she and Himeko had bought when Rangiku had dragged them on that shopping spree of hers when they first came to the living world. For today she had chosen a pair of well-worn black skinny jeans, a rather flimsy red t-shirt with black roses decorated across it, and a pair of black and white uggs that laced up in the back. Heck she was even wearing that black jacket with the skull and crosses on it that Himeko had insisted upon her getting for cool days even though Hari detested wearing sleeves of any sort.

"Oh Kensei stop being such a drama queen she looks fine." Himeko insisted after helping Shinji off the floor.

Shinji frowned down at his favorite, "There's no why you're going out like that Princess."

"Huh—why?"

"You're not wearing any pants!"

"…I never wear pants Shinji…,"

True. Unlike Hari's wardrobe Himeko's consisted of tops, skirts, and dresses. No pants. The closest she got to them were tights/leggings. Which was what she was wearing right now. A long purple tunic that tied low on her waist over a back tank top and a black mini skirt. Underneath that she had a pair of white tights made of wool like material. Just like Hari she too wore lace up uggs but where her twins were predominantly white on black Himeko's were black on white. Another area where the sisters differed was their choice of jackets. Himeko had a very warm looking long black pea coat.

"That's beside the point. We're not going anywhere until you've put some pants on."

Himeko quirked an eyebrow at him placing a hand upon her hip in a defiant sort of way, "Oh really Mr. Hirako?"

Shinji blanched a little at the more than Hari-ish look in his Hime's eyes, not a good sign, "Yes,"

Kensei looked to Hari, "You need to put a shirt on. With sleeves. I'm not going to listen to you whine all night about being cold."

"Ha! That's rich coming from the man who NEVER wore sleeves even when he was a freaking Captain!" Hari snorted as she sat next to Grimmjow legs crossed Indian style resting her elbows on her knees, "I'd like to see who's gonna make me."

Kensei growled a little at Hari's obvious challenge, "Don't push me Hariko."

Hari scrunched up her nose, "Ewe full name I'm shaking in my boots. What makes you think I'm afraid of you Kensei? If I haven't worn sleeves in over a hundred years even when my own father tells me too what makes you think I will when you tell me too?"

"Yeah," Himeko glared at Shinji, a very not Himeko thing, "What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

Shinji looked over to Kisuke with a pleading look, "Come on. You don't honestly think it's a good idea for them to go out like that do you?"

Kisuke chuckled, "I think Hari and Hime are both grown, by Soul Reaper standards, girls that can dress however they want."

Himeko smirked triumphantly while Hari choose the more childish approach by sticking her tongue out at the guys.

Score

Twins: 1

Visoreds: 0

* * *

><p>Himeko couldn't stop giggling as she walking beside a grumpy looking Shinji. Kensei and Hari were walking a ways behind them arguing about who had won the race they had just partaken in. Which just so happened to be the reason the blonde was grumpy.<p>

"Oh come on Shinji it wasn't that bad,"

"Yeah? Tell that to the bruise on my ass. I swear one of these days Hari is going to push me too far one of these days and I'm going to snap," Shinji grumbled arms crossed over his chest.

Himeko rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around one of his leaning into his body for more of security reasons then warmth, "I doubt that. If you were it would've happened over a century ago when she planted that whoop,"

"Shut-up," he groaned, pained by the pure memory of the incident as he entwined one of his hands with hers giving it a gentle squeeze, "I had almost completely forgotten about that thank you my dear."

Himeko giggled lightly as she rested her head against his arm. The two of them were silent for a little bit before Shinji broke the silence with a rather random observation.

"You're freaking burning up,"

"Hmm? Oh you mean my temperature. Yeah I'm pretty hot all the time. I don't know why, it's a medical condition of sorts that Hari and I have. Not even Captain Unohana knows why really, she just knows that it's not fatal, which is a good thing," Himeko looked up at the sky, "Cold just doesn't really phase us all that much, heat on the other hand does."

This new piece of information made a lot of sense, "So that explains your aversion to pants and Hari's distaste for sleeves."

Himeko shrugged, "I guess you could look at it that way. I've never really thought of it that way before. I really just don't like my legs being covered, I feel suffocated, same for Hari…only with sleeves."

Shinji chuckled, "Your weird Princess,"

Himeko looked up at him with a dazzling smile, "But that's why you love me, right?"

A sly toothy grin spread widely across Shinji's face as he bent down to press a kiss to Himeko's forehead.

"Nah, I love you because you don't wear pants."

* * *

><p>LittleRed: (<em>snickers evilly<em>) I couldn't resist that last part!

Himeko: (_face blushing_) I can't believe he said that!

Hari: **DADDY! SHINJI SAID HE LOVES HIME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T**—

Shinji: (_Slaps hand over Hari's mouth_) **ACT LIKE AN ANNOYING FREAKING BRAT!**

LittleRed: (_Shakes head_) You two are freaking hopeless. (_Looks to Hime_) Wanna go see Pirates of the Caribbean?

Himeko: Haven't you seen that like twice already?

LittleRed: (_Nods vigorously_) Yup! It's amazing! I wish they had brought Angelica in way before this! And Johnny Depp is just amazingly awesome. He and Ms. Cruz make an awesome duo. So wanna go?

Himeko: (_Shrugs_) Kay.

LittleRed: Please review. Your suggestions are taken in to consideration. Trust me I need them.


End file.
